De tal palo, tal astilla
by Eakeles
Summary: Porque Estados Unidos intenta imitar a Inglaterra y en algunos temas no siempre es buena idea ¿o sí?. EEUU/Fem!México e Inglaterra/Fem!España implícitos.


**De tal palo, tal astilla**

A veces Inglaterra podía preparar un buen té Earl Grey, dejarlo sobre su mesita del salón, acomodarse en su sillón y disfrutar de un buen libro mientras fuera la lluvia arremetía con fuerza. Pero era solo a veces, y hoy no era uno de esos momentos.

Nada más apoyar su trasero en el sillón, el incansable sonido del timbre siendo apretado con insistencia le arruinó el momento. Puesto que era el día libre del servicio y se encontraba solo en su casa, no le quedó más remedio que levantarse con desgana a recibir a su inoportuno visitante, con el que debería arreglar cuentas.

- ¡Inglaterra!

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar, puesto que tras gritar su nombre, el visitante, que no era otro que los Estados Unidos de América, se lanzó sobre él en lo que parecía ser un abrazo lastimero.

- ¡Ya no sé qué hacer! – lloriqueó el americano sobre el hombro del que antaño fue su metrópoli.

En otras circunstancias, Inglaterra habría empujado al otro rubio y lo habría echado de su casa sin remordimientos, recriminándole que no se presentara de sorpresa en su casa sin dejar un mísero mensaje, ni hacer una llamada previa. Pero no hoy. No sabía si era por el tono lastimero con el que Estados Unidos había pronunciado su nombre o porque notaba algún lagrimón en su hombro, pero no pudo evitar darle unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras se preguntaba qué demonios le habría pasado ahora a su ex-colonia.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahora, Estados Unidos? – preguntó en tono paternal.

- Es que no me hace caso y ya lo he intentado todo, no sé qué hacer, Inglaterra, ¡ayúdame! – pidió rompiendo el abrazo y mirando a inglés con ojos de pena tras las gafas.

Inglaterra suspiró, seguía sin entender nada, y decidió que quedarse en la puerta, donde podría verlos todos los vecinos, no era lo más adecuado del mundo, así que se decidió a ser un bueno huésped y hasta un buen hermano mayor, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no practicaba.

- Vamos adentro y me lo explicas todo desde el principio con tranquilidad mientras tomamos algo ¿te parece? – dijo el mayor intentado mostrar una sonrisa, aunque solo logró formar una mueca, pero que al menor pareció servirle porque asintió vigorosamente.

El hecho de que Estados Unidos no estuviese tan hablador como de costumbre y que no estuviese ya en su cocina buscando algún refresco hiperazucarado, alarmaba a Inglaterra más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

- Ve al saló y ahora voy contigo – dijo preocupado.

Se dirigió a la cocina a buscar la bebida de cola más vendida del mundo para su invitado y volvió presuroso hacia el salón. No se esperaba lo que se encontró. Estados Unidos tenía en sus manos el libro que tenía intención de continuar leyendo antes de ser interrumpido, y lo miraba con melancolía.

- A ella también le gusta mucho este libro.

Inglaterra pensaba que el otro estaba cada vez más raro, el libro no era otro que "Cien años de soledad" un regalo que le había hecho España en su último cumpleaños.

- ¿De quién hablas? – preguntó sin entender nada y cada vez más preocupado por la salud mental de la primera potencia mundial.

- ¡De México! ¿De quién va a ser? – dijo Estados Unidos como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

México, Inglaterra recordó a la muchacha, una antigua colonia de España con la que, según sus últimas informaciones, Estados Unidos tenía una relación tensa cuanto menos.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó esperando que la situación se aclararía de una vez y sentándose mientras se servía algo de té.

- México – dijo el otro con voz soñadora, algo que no terminaba de sonar bien en la boca de Estados Unidos, y sentándose en el sofá – es tan bonita, sobre todo cuando se enfada y frunce el ceño casi tanto como tú, aunque tú no eres bonito – se apresuró a aclarar.

Por fin Inglaterra empezaba a comprende la situación.

- Estás enamorado de ella – declaró, a lo que Estados Unidos asintió sonrojado mientras daba un trago a su propia bebida – no bebas de la lata, te he traído un vaso – los modales no podían faltar en su casa y el menor rápidamente vertió el contenido de la lata en el vaso - ¿por qué dices que ya no sabes qué hacer?

- He intentado, bueno, ya sabes – Estados Unidos estaba nervioso y se notaba porque no paraba de mover las manos por el vaso con el refresco – he intentado demostrárselo, pero ella no se da cuenta.

- ¿Cómo se lo has demostrado exactamente? – preguntó Inglaterra con cierta sospecha en la voz, estaba seguro de que allí había algo que no cuadraba.

- Bueno, pues – el americano se puso pensativo y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa mientras comenzaba a contar remarcando con los dedos – le declaré una guerra – levantó un dedo – la derroté y humillé – levantó otro dedo – aproveché y le quité algunos territorios – ya eran tres – e intenté beneficiarme de sus problemas – terminó con un cuarto dedo.

Mientras tanto, Inglaterra se había llevado una mano a la cara y estaba contando hasta diez mentalmente, antes de decirle a su ex-colonia lo que pensaba de su "cortejo".

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios esperabas que después de hacerle todo eso, quisiese saber algo de ti? – preguntó frustrado, ¿qué tenía ese crío en la cabeza?

- A ti te funcionó – respondió con inocencia y voz tímida Estados Unidos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó perplejo el inglés.

- Que a ti te funcionó, digo, con España, te funcionó, estáis juntos.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Inglaterra se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Epílogo

- Soy una huevona – lloriqueaba México con la cabeza sobre la mesa, mientras sujetaba un vaso repleto de lo que parecía ser una bebida alcohólica – me quiero morir.

La joven intentó llevarse el vaso a la boca, pero una mano ágil se lo impidió.

- Me parece que ya has bebido demasiado – dijo la otra persona e ignorando algo que sonó a "pinche mandona" – no te ha pasado nada que no le haya pasado a todo el mundo.

México levantó la mirada y la posó sobre España, quien se había sentado frente a ella y la miraba con una sonrisa maternal. Frunció el ceño molesta y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la mesa.

- ¿A quién exactamente? – preguntó aburrida.

- A mí, por ejemplo – dijo mirando divertida a la menor – todavía recuerdo mis batallas con Inglaterra, a veces me olvido de lo joven que era entonces – terminó soñadora – y creo que Estados Unidos se parece a él – dijo guiñando el ojo a la otra que había levantado la cabeza interesada en eso último que había oído.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – Preguntó de todas formas – Inglaterra y Estados Unidos no se parecen en nada.

- Puede que en algunas cosas – concedió España – pero es cierto que ninguno de los dos sabe expresar sus sentimientos y se vuelven locos cuando escuchan el español – a lo último ambas rieron.

- Puf, de todas formas no creo que estuviese expresando sus sentimientos cuando se llevó a Texas, Nuevo México y Alta California – se quejó.

- Está intentado llamar tu atención, no de la mejor manera, eso es cierto, pero quiere que no dejes de pensar en él – explicó España recordando una conversación que tuvo con Inglaterra hace ya mucho tiempo – lo que no significa que tengas que dejar de intentar recuperarlos.

- ¡No pensaba hacerlo! – se defendió indignada la mexicana.

- Anda, ven aquí y dame un abrazo que te animará – sugirió España.

- ¡No! – se quejó la mexicana intentando evitarla.

- Venga, no me habrías llamado si no quisieras un abrazo.

- ¡Claro que no! – refunfuñó tras haber sido atrapada – era porque mis hermanos estaba ocupados – dijo sin querer confesar la verdad.

En eso estaba cuando sonó el timbre. México se zafó de su pegajosa ex-metrópoli y fue a abrir la puerta. Fuera un mensajero le entregó un enorme ramo de rosas rojas con una carta dirigida hacia ella. Mientras México leía la carta sonrojada, España no puedo dejar de notar que esa acción llevaba el sello de Inglaterra por todas partes y sonrió.

* * *

Puede que alguno ya me hubiese dado por desaparecida, pero no es así, he estado trabajando en otras historias y en cosas no tan agradables como la Universidad, pero os traigo un pequeño regalito.

Esta historia ha sido escrita íntegramente en dos trenes, uno París-Amsterdam y otro Amsterdam-París, en los trayectos del viaje que incluían Bélgica y Holanda, me hizo gracia el detalle y quería compartirlo con vosotros.

Y nada, solo me queda dedicar esta historia a Otaku Ka339, para que te animes a seguir escribiendo.

Nos leemos.


End file.
